How it all continued
by TheMrsBouvier
Summary: AU of season 2 if sam and rachel got together. each chapter is an episode sequel to how it all began and let's kick some ass. picks up with silly little love songs.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Do not own unfortunately.

A/N: Italicized means Sam's thoughts, bold means Rachel's thoughts

A/N: Sam's song is Any kind of guy by Big Time Rush- Figure Sam's on kinda a boy band streak so why not go with it

P.S : watch closely at about 11:50 in the episode and I swear Rachel and Sam are singing to each other.

Choir room

It's almost Valentine's Day and the room is decked out in hearts and all the other cliché decorations the school could find. Mr. Shue is writing on the white board the word love with a heart around it.

"Alright guys, I have one word for you," Mr. Shue says turning to them.

Brittany raises her hand.

"Brittany," he calls.

"Is it love?" She asks and Shue nods. "Totally gonna graduate now," she says to Artie throwing her fists in the air.

Shue goes on about their new assignment. They have to sing a love song to someone and Sam smiles. _This is gonna be the easiest assignment ever. _**Perfect. Now I just have to find the perfect love song to sing to Sam.** Suddenly Finn walks to the front of the room.

"Mr. Shue can I say something? I just wanted to point out that for the first time an entire week has gone by without any one of us being slushied," Everyone claps after this. "I think the fact that I led the football team to a conference championship might have something to do with it. Fact is that I'm the closest thing that this glee club has to a celebrity right now, and just like a famous athlete I wanna give to a charity. You guys," Finn informs the group.

Rachel's jaw drops, **Why that arrogant little….. **_Total douche._ Everyone starts whispering their outrage.

"So I'm setting up a kissing booth. For a dollar a smooch and donating the proceeds to glee club to help us…" He continues.

"Don't even act like you're trying to help this glee club out. You just want to kiss a bunch a girl's," Mercedes interrupts.

"Yeah, I've kissed Finn and can I just say, not worth the buck," Santana adds. " I would however pay a hundred dollars to jiggle one of his man boobs."

"You ever get tired of tearing other people down," Finn asks.

"No never," Santana states.

"Cuz you always just seem to be meddling in everybody else's business," Finn questions.

"Oh, please. You guys love me," Santana defends. "I keep it real and I'm hilarious."

"No, actually you're just a bitch," Lauren throws at her.

"Okay, I'm sorry you've just got eyes for my man," Santana retorts.

"Okay first of all, I'm not your man," Puck interjects.

"And Finn is right all you ever do is insult us. Three weeks ago you said you were disappointed that I didn't have a lizard baby," Quinn responds.

"5 minutes ago you said that Mr. Shue belonged in a twelve step program," Tina adds.

"Wait what?" Shue asks.

"You're addicted to vests," Santana informs him.

"The truth is Santana you can dish it out but you can't take it." Rachel snaps. "Okay maybe you're right. Maybe I am destined to play the title role in the Broadway musical version of Willow but the only job your gonna have is working on a pole."

Everyone stares at Rachel in shock, Sam looks proud of her and Puck is trying to cover his laugh. Santana gets up and walks out.

Rachel's bedroom

Rachel's braiding Mercedes hair while Kurt sits against her headboard.

"I was absolutely devastated," Kurt tells them.

"Did he ever actually say you two were dating?" Rachel asks.

"Well, not in so many words," Kurt answers.

"Well, did he put the moves on?" Mercedes chimes in.

"No, but we were always singing duets and he was always smiling at me. Oh my god I made up the whole thing in my head didn't I?" Kurt asks.

"Listen we've all been there, at least I have with you," Mercedes sympathizes.

"I know exactly how you feel, I'm just grateful I have Sam now because he knows me and he accepts me and my crazy and with him I know he feels the same way…" Rachel rambles.

"We're supposed to be giving Kurt advice remember, not making him feel worse," Mercedes brings her back.

"Right, Kurt if Blaine's the one for you he'll come around but in the meantime just be you and be proud. I mean Patti Lupone became famous when she was single. She channeled all her pain into becoming a better performer, and besides Mercedes is single and she rocks it," Rachel reminds him.

"Thanks, it's nice to be around girl's finally," Kurt says.

Choir room

The boys are sitting on one side the girl's on the other, Puck starts to sing his Fat Bottomed Girls and Rachel gives him a funny look and he just smiles at her before turning his attention to Lauren. Rachel sees Sam rocking out and she laughs. No one notices Finn sneaking smirks toward Rachel. Throughout the song Rachel and Sam are singing to each other and just having fun with the song. When everybody starts dancing Sam pulls Rachel to her feet and they start rocking out and dancing. As they leave Rachel skips up to Puck and gives him a high five.

"We will be talking about this later," She whispers. Puck just nods and smiles.

Finn's kissing booth

Finn turns his in sign to out as Rachel walks past.

"Hey, Rachel," He calls.

Rachel stops and walks over to his booth.

"What do you want Finn?"

"I was just wondering why you haven't come to the booth yet, I mean as co-captain of glee shouldn't you be the first in line?"

"I support glee Finn, but I'm not kissing you. I have a boyfriend and weather you like it or not I love Sam, so no Finn I won't be stopping by you kissing booth. Now, if you'll excuse me I have a Neanderthal best friend to track down," Rachel says before hurrying away.

Neither saw Sam watch the whole exchange. _No way, Rachel wouldn't do that. She loves me, right?_

Puck's room

Rachel's sitting at Puck's desk going through is iTunes while he plays COD, finally she turns the chair around to face him.

"Okay so spill Puckerman. How'd Lauren react to the song, I'll admit at first I thought you were insane it was sorta offensive but underneath it had an admirable message and it was pretty fun," she rambles.

"She felt the same way except in the opposite order I guess. It didn't work. Man this girl is driving me crazy," he growls.

"That's what you get Noah. First you choose a girl who's way too much like you, you should know it's not gonna be easy and second you broke your rule of singing songs only by Jewish icons," Rachel informs him turning back to his computer.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever Berry. You pick a song for Evans yet?" He asks.

"No, I seem to be having some trouble finding a song that expresses everything I'm feeling for him," she grumbles.

"Don't worry so much Berry, you'll find one. You always do."

Library

Rachel is standing by the records trying to find one when Sam storms over to her.

"I saw it you guys faces were like right up next to each other, kissing distance, What are these things?" Sam asks.

"They're called records. People used to listen to music on them I'm looking for a song to sing to you because despite what you think you saw, which was nothing but two classmates having a discussion, I love you and I've been struggling to find the perfect song to perform for our assignment. You're the only I ever want to kiss, Sam," Rachel informs him.

"Okay, explain this to me then, why haven't you kissed Finn at his booth yet?"

"Okay I'm confused. First you ambush me because you think I'm kissing Finn and now you want me to kiss Finn?" Rachel asks.

"It's odd, Something seems fishy."

"This is insane," Rachel laughs.

"Everyone thinks I'm dumb.." Sam starts.

"You're not dumb Sam, I promise there's nothing going on between me and Finn," Rachel pleads.

"Then kiss Finn, I wanna believe you Rachel but sometimes…"

"Fine after Glee I'll prove to you that you are the only one for me Sam Evans," Rachel states before turning and storming off.

Kissing booth

Finn changes his sign to closed when Rachel storms up to the booth and slams down a dollar.

"Wait, hold on, I want to see this," Sam calls running up to the booth.

Finn is smirking.

"Pervert," he says to Sam.

"I prefer chaperon and also boyfriend," Sam retorts.

Finn leans in and kissing Rachel on the lips, nothing happens and Rachel pulls away.

"Do you believe me now?" Rachel demands turning to Sam.

"Yeah, Rachel I'm sorry," Sam pleads taking her hand.

They walk away leaving a stunned Finn behind.

"Don't ever doubt my love Sam. It's never gonna change," Rachel tells him before pulling him into a real kiss. Fireworks explode.

Choir room

Sam's talking to the band about his song, Rachel's sitting front row center. Fin's in the back glaring at the couple, Puck leans over.

"Give it up dude, you messed up, She's gone and she ain't coming back," Puck whispers to Finn.

"Shut up Puck. What do you know?"

"I know Rachel and she loves Sam and nothing you do is gonna change that and if you try and do anything to mess them up I'll end you. I figure I still owe you a beating for leaving Rachel at the tree lot that one time," Puck warns him.

The band begins to play and Sam turns to Rachel and sings.

Here I am  
There you are  
Why does it seem so far  
Next to you is where I should be

Sam sits in the empty seat next to Rachel and lifts her chin to look at him as he sings to her.

Something I, want so bad  
Know what's inside your head  
Maybe I could see what you see

Sam gets up and goes back to the front and pulls out some dance moves as the song continues.

I gotta keep on believing  
That everything takes time  
I'll make up any reason  
To make you mine  
If you're staying or leaving  
I'll follow your lead  
So why keep pretending  
Open your eyes  
I can be what you need

Any kind of guy  
You want girl  
That's the guy I'll be  
Turn myself upside down  
Any kind of guy  
You want girl  
You know I'll agree  
Turn your whole world around

Sam gets down on his knees in front of Rachel and takes her hands in his.

Any kind, any kind  
Any kind of guy you want  
You decide, change your mind  
I will be there  
Won't you try  
One more time  
Be my any kind of girl  
You decide, it's alright  
I will be there

Sam stands back up and continues singing and dancing.

You seem so, hard to know  
Say goodbye, say hello  
Then you say that it's time to go  
Changing my point of view  
Every day, something new  
Anything to get next to you

I gotta keep on believing  
That everything takes time  
I'll make up any reason  
To make you mine  
If you're stayin or leavin  
I'll follow your lead  
So why keep pretending  
Open your eyes  
I can be what you need

Any kind of guy  
You want girl  
That's the guy I'll be  
Turn myself upside down  
Any kind of guy  
You want girl  
You know I'll agree  
Turn your whole world around

Any kind of, Any kind of,  
Any kind of guy you want  
You decide, change your mind  
I will be there  
Won't you try  
One more time  
Be my any kind of girl  
You decide, it's alright  
I will be there

Let me know, if I'm getting through  
Making you understand  
If it's wrong, I'll try something new

Don't look away  
Cause I'm here to stay  
If it's a game  
Then I'm gonna play

Any kind of guy  
You want girl  
That's the guy I'll be  
Turn myself upside down  
Any kind of guy  
You want girl  
You know I'll agree  
Turn your whole world around

Any kind, any kind  
Any kind of guy you want  
You decide, change your mind  
I will be there  
Won't you try  
One more time  
Be my any kind of girl  
You decide, it's alright  
I will be there

Bring it back now

Any kind, any kind  
Any kind of guy you want  
You decide, it's alright  
I will be there

Sam ends the song back on his knees begging Rachel. She smiles at him and gets out of her seat. He stands up as she approaches and she hugs him.

Next day in the choir room

"Rachel it's your turn, you're the last up with Quinn and Finn being out sick," Shue tells her.

Rachel skips to the front of the room and nods to the band who starts to play her song.

Do you ever feel like a plastic bag  
Drifting through the wind  
Wanting to start again

Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin  
Like a house of cards  
One blow from caving in

Do you ever feel already buried deep  
Six feet under scream  
But no one seems to hear a thing

Do you know that there's still a chance for you  
Cause there's a spark in you

You just gotta ignite the light  
And let it shine  
Just own the night  
Like the Fourth of July

Cause baby you're a firework  
Come on show 'em what you're worth  
Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"  
As you shoot across the sky-y-y

Baby you're a firework  
Come on let your colors burst  
Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"  
You're gonna leave 'em fallin' down-own-own

You don't have to feel like a waste of space  
You're original, cannot be replaced  
If you only knew what the future holds  
After a hurricane comes a rainbow

Maybe you're reason why all the doors are closed  
So you could open one that leads you to the perfect road

Like a lightning bolt, your heart will blow  
And when it's time, you'll know

You just gotta ignite the light  
And let it shine  
Just own the night  
Like the Fourth of July

Cause baby you're a firework  
Come on show 'em what you're worth  
Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"  
As you shoot across the sky-y-y

Baby you're a firework  
Come on let your colors burst  
Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"  
You're gonna leave 'em all in awe-awe-awe"

Boom, boom, boom  
Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon  
It's always been inside of you, you, you  
And now it's time to let it through

Cause baby you're a firework  
Come on show 'em what your worth  
Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"  
As you shoot across the sky-y-y

Rachel brings Mercedes and Tina up to sing with her. Brittany, Santana and Lauren follow. Sam smiles and taps his foot to the song. _That's my girlfriend._

Baby you're a firework  
Come on let your colors burst  
Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"  
You're gonna leave 'em all in awe-awe-awe

Boom, boom, boom  
Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon  
Boom, boom, boom  
Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon

Breadsticks

Rachel and Sam are sitting next to each other in a booth when Mercedes, Mike and Tina join them Mercedes pulling up a chair. They are all smiling and laughing when Kurt starts doing a mic check. Everyone turns to watch them. Rachel throws a smile at Puck who's sitting at a table with Lauren and he smiles back at her.

"So, Happy Valentine's day everybody. For those of you Breadsticks patrons who don't know who I am, I am Kurt Hummel and welcome to my first ever Lonely hearts club dinner. Whether you are single with hope, or are madly in love and are here because I forced you to come out and support me, sit back and enjoy. And to all the singles out there, this is our year," Kurt finishes.

Sam's holding Rachel's hand and smiling at her. Blaine starts walking as he sings until he stands behind Rachel and Sam and they smile at him. After a few seconds he walks around to all the Gleeks and then rejoins the group. At one point Blaine goes and sings to a lonely Santana who gives him a dirty look and Blaine smiles. When the songs over everyone cheers and Sam tugs Rachel closer to him kissing her temple.

"I love you Rach," He whispers.

"I love you too Sam."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Do not own unfortunately.

A/N: Italicized means Sam's thoughts, bold means Rachel's thoughts

Rachel's locker

Rachel's putting some books in her locker when Sam comes up next to her and kisses her on the check.

"Hi," Sam smiles.

"Hey!" Rachel smiles back closing her locker and turning to look at Sam.

He backs her against the lockers and places one arm by her head the other twirls a strand of her hair around his finger.

"So, I just wanted to confirm out date on Friday at Color me mine," He whispers to her.

"Um, yeah I'm very excited. I even bought a smock for the very occasion," Rachel manages to answers.

"Cool," Sam says leaning in to kiss Rachel.

_Things with Rachel have been a great but I still think she might be mad at me about the whole Finn thing. I know she loves but I just keep getting this feeling like she's pulling away from me. I can't let that happen. Rachel's the best thing that's happened to me since I got to this school. But how? Of course, my dad always said there's two ways to get a woman to love you take her hunting and rock 'n roll. For some reason I don't think hunting's really Rachel's thing. I knew what I had to do. I mean who's more rock 'n roll then Justin Bieber. No one that's who. The hair was step one, step two was booking a couple Bat Mitzvah gigs to test how my new one man band would go over. Head's up Rachel Berry you're about to be hit head on with the full on blonde Bieber._

_Choir room_

Shue just told everyone that Sue was gonna be joining them for the week.

"This can not be happening," Tina pleads.

"Yeah, I think it's a terrible idea," Artie agrees.

"Guys, it's not up for discussion, okay. Now, it's no secret that Coach Sylvester has taken her licks," Shue begins.

"I mean just wanky," Santana adds.

" And I believe she could use a little sympathy from us," Shue continues.

"Sympathy? From us? Uh uh," Mercedes jumps in.

"Yeah all she's ever done is make our lives miserable," Quinn adds.

"She got exactly what she deserved," Santana throws out.

"You're lucky I left my blow gun at home air bags, cuz I got a clear shot at your nannies," Sue retorts.

"Guys, Coach Sylvester has had her recent setbacks but she is a proven champion. We could do worse than to have that kind of winning record in our midst," Shue says annoyed.

"Let me break it down to you. I am no longer a threat to you, alright. I'm just hoping that your singing and your dancing around will pull me out of my dull drums and give me a reason to live. Is that too much to ask?" Sue replies.

"Guys, it's settled. Sue's gonna be with us for the week. Now, I received an envelope in the mail today. We know that we're facing Kurt and the warbler's at Regional's," Sue shouts excited.

"Sweet Porcelain," Sue mutters.

"And it looks like this year we face Aural Intensity again," Shue continues.

"They cleaned our clock last year," Mercedes complains.

"Seems like the governing board has assigned a theme to this year's Regional's, and part of our score will be based on how well we interrupt it. This year's theme Anthem," Shue informs them. "Now, who can tell us what an anthem is?"

"It's the bottom of an ants pant's," Brittany shrugs.

"So close," Shue tells her. "No, an anthem is an epic song filled with a ground swell of emotion that somehow seems bigger than itself. Even bigger than the person performing it."

"Mr. Shue," Sam calls.

"Oh, hey Sam. I didn't even notice your new haircut," Shue says as Sam walks up front.

"Yeah, I've been working on a new image to go with my new one man band The Justin Bieber Experience," Sam tells everyone.

Rachel's jaw drops.

"You've got to be kidding me," Quinn says.

"Dude, that haircut makes your mouth look even bigger," Puck jumps in.

"Let her speak," Sue cuts in.

"Laugh all you want but that kid's an epic talent. There's a number that I've been working that I've been wanting to show off," Sam interrupts. "I think it qualifies as an anthem because it's just hugely emotional and it just sums up our generation."

"Alright," Mr. Shue says sitting down.

"Sam grabs his acoustic guitar and walks to the center of the room and starts to play.

Ohh wooaah (3x)  
You know you love me, I know you care  
Just shout whenever, And I'll be there  
You want my love, You want my heart  
And we will never ever ever be apart

Sam puts down his guitar and the band picks up.

Are we an item? Girl quit playing  
Sam pulls up a chair and sits in it singing to Rachel.

We're just friends, What are you saying  
Said there's another, Look right in my eyes

He takes her hand and pulls up closer, looking into her eyes.

My first love broke my heart for the first time,  
And I was like

Sam starts dancing like Justin Bieber and Rachel giggles.

Baby, baby, baby ohhh  
Like baby, baby, baby noo  
Like baby, baby, baby ohh  
I thought you'd always be mine, mine

For you, I would have done whatever  
And I just can't believe, we ain't together  
And I wanna play it cool, But I'm losin' you

Sam slides across the piano. Then goes back to dancing.

I'll buy you anything, I'll buy you any ring  
And I'm in pieces, Baby fix me  
And just shake me till you wake me from this bad dream

I'm going down, down, down, dooown  
And I just can't believe my first love would be around.  
  
And I'm like  
Baby, baby, baby ohh  
Like baby, baby, baby noo  
Like baby, baby, baby ohh  
I thought you'd always be mine I'm gone  
Now I'm all gone, now I'm all gone, now I'm all gone  
I'm gone

The boys are all looking at the girls as they cheer and they are shocked. Sam just smiles at Rachel as he flips his hood up.

"I gotta get that girl on my Cheerios," Sue whispers.

Locker room

Sam's fixing his hair when Artie, Mike and Puck come up behind him. He sees them in the mirror and turns around.

"We want in," Puck demands.

"In what?" Sam asks.

"The Justin Bieber Experience," Artie answers.

"But it's a one man band."

"So expand," Mike states the obvious.

"I don't get it. You guys were totally making fun of me for singing Bieber."

"That's because we totally underestimated the power of the Biebs," Puck points out.

"He's clearly like a mini god," Mike adds.

"Look how you made all those chicks melt in glee club. Now think about the power of four Biebers," Artie tempts.

"We'd be unstoppable," Puck shouts.

"All of our relationships are in the standard post-Valentine's day lull," Mike says.

"Here's what happens to the female chemistry. They get a huge shot of endorphins on Valentine's Day and everything is heightened and so romantic. The problem is day's later when they come down from their candy high they crash and everything else by comparison is hump day," Artie explains.

"We need a sugary sweet jolt of the Biebs to get us some action again," Mike adds.

"Why do you want in Puckerman," Sam questions.

"I'm at then of my Lauren Zises rope. I'll try anything to get in those enormous pants," Puck pleads.

Finn walks over to them.

"Uhh, what's going on?" Finn asks.

"We're joining the Justin Bieber Experience, if Sam's cool with it," Artie informs him.

Sam stands up straighter and faces Finn.

"If not we're starting our own band," Puck adds.

"Bieber Fever," Mike says excitedly.

"Wait, you guys do realize that Justin Bieber sucks, right?" Finn asks.

"Rachel seemed to be pretty into him when I was singing in glee club," Sam says getting in his face.

"Well, I'm gonna spend my time working on songs that aren't geared towards twelve year olds," Finn says before walking away.

"Good then you won't have time to try and hit on other girl's girlfriends," Sam calls.

Finn turns around to say something when he see Pucks intimidating look, shakes his head and walks away.

"So what'da'ya say? Are we in?" Mike begs.

"Fine, but we need to figure out something to do with Puckerman's hair," Sam gives in.

Rachel's locker

Rachel's at her locker adding to her To-Do list when Quinn approaches her.

"Avatar on Ice? Do you even know how to ice skate?" Quinn asks.

"No, but I'm sure I can learn. With my years of dance training I don't imagine it should be too hard. What do you want Quinn?" Rachel asks closing her locker.

"I just wanted to tell you I'm sorry about everything. I've been kinda a bitch to you and it wasn't fair. IT just seems like you get everything I want. First Finn and now Sam, but I've done some searching and I've realized that it's not your fault and Sam loves you, so.. I'm sorry," Quinn finishes looking at her feet.

"Thank you Quinn, that was very big of you. I want to apologize too, for everything that happened with Finn. When I want something I tend to go full force and forget everything else and I'm sorry. I'm working on not doing that anymore. And I do love Sam, I'm sorry that us being together hurt you, but I heard that you and Finn are together again so…" Rachel rambles.

"Finn and I aren't dating," Quinn interrupts.

"Oh, I thought…" Rachel starts.

"I saved his life. He was chocking on a gumball. I'm not ready to be in a relationship right now. Anyway, I have to get to class. I'll see you in glee," Quinn hurries away.

Auditorium

The group is waiting for rehearsal to start when Sam, Artie, Mike and Puck walk in all dressed as Bieber, Puck even has fake bangs sewed to his hoodie.

"Alright, looks like the guys here are ready to give us their anthem," Shue says.

"Hey, everybody. We are the new and improved The Justin Bieber Experience and we think this song is an anthem because everything Bieber does is epic," Sam explains.

"Truth," Artie agrees.

"Anyway, this song like any of the songs I sing is for my girlfriend Rachel. Hit it," Sam says.

The boys all get into places and start performing Somebody to love. The girls are standing at the edge of the stage screaming and basically going all fangirl on them. After the performance Sam's left on stage alone and Rachel walks up to him.

"Color me mine," Rachel says.

"I'll you yours any day," Sam replies.

Rachel walks closer to him putting her hand in his check and leaning in so their foreheads are touching.

"I love you, Sam," Rachel whispers before kissing him.

Choir room

Rachel and Sam walk in hand in hand laughing and smiling. Sam kisses Rachel's forehead before taking a seat leaving her standing next to Mercedes by the piano. They both see Finn and his Bieber look and stifle a laugh. Shue calls attention turns it over to the girls.

"After much argument I finally convinced Mercedes that in order to do a proper diva off, it has to come from the Broadway catalogue. Which I think it's safe to say that gives me a home field advantage," Rachel rambles.

" Oh, well you're about to get beat on your own turf," Mercedes throws back.

"Hit it," Rachel snaps at the band.

The two begin their epic Diva off and Sam can't help but be impressed. Both girls are amazing and seeing Rachel sing about being a lesbian and trying to kiss Mercedes is totally hot. By the end of the song everyone is cheering and the girls are hugging and laughing.

"Oh my god! That was so great!" Mercedes yells.

"No her, what about her," Rachel yells pointing to Mercedes.

"Hey, where's that hate?" Sue asks.

"Not the point of glee club, Sue," responds.

Choir room

Lauren's performing and everyone's just looking at her in shock. She nearly suffocates poor Artie before moving on to Sam. Rachel glares at her for the rest of the song. Sam has a tight grip on her hand and places a kiss on her temple. At the end Sam drags Rachel to the group hug.

Library

Sam's doing impressions and trying to distract Rachel from her work, she's trying hard not to giggle.

"Sam, stop it we're supposed to be studying," Rachel scolds holding back a laugh.

"Study break," He shrugs. "So, I heard Quinn apologized to you."

"Yeah it was a little weird, but I'm not gonna question it. I don't think we're friends but it's something right?" She says.

"Yeah," Sam smiles at her before going back to his work.

Choir room

"Okay, I hate to say it but I think we all owe Sue a big thank you, She may hate us but she gave us a kick butt song for Regional's," Shue says.

Everyone applauds but Rachel stands up.

"Mr. Shuester, I think our admiration for Miss Sylvester might be just a little premature. While I love My Chemical Romance and I think we all kicked butt on that number I think as our team leader and arbiter of all that is good I have to say that I don't think that song is good enough for Regional's. The Warbler's have Kurt and Blaine as their like one two punch and Aural Intensity kicked our butt last year. We can't just do any song to beat either of those teams," Rachel argues.

"You mean a number where you don't get to sing the entire song," Mercedes interrupts.

"Hey, chill out let her talk, Mercedes," Sam snaps.

"Guys, this isn't about me. We need to be bold and epic. We need to write our own original music for Regional's. We need an undisputable advantage," Rachel continues.

"Check out dwarf Diana Warwick," Santana bitches.

"Look we can't lose Regional's again this year guys. Okay, you have to trust me I feel really really strongly about this," Rachel pleads.

"Look, let's put it to a vote, All those in favor of doing an original song?" Shue asks.

Rachel, Sam and Puck raise their hands, after a few seconds, Quinn does too.

"All those in favor of My Chemical Romance?"

Everyone else raises their hands.

Rachel's locker

Rachel slams her locker shut when Fin walks up to her.

"You must be happy," Rachel snaps.

"Why's that?"

"I got put in my place again. You always did like when that happened," Rachel snaps.

"Wow, I actually think you were right in there about that number not being good enough to win. We need to write our own songs," Finn defends.

"Why didn't you say that when I needed you?"

"It wouldn't have made a difference. The only way to prove it to those guys is to write a great song and shove it down their throats."

"I'm not writing a song with you Finn. Sam and I just got back to normal after your whole kissing booth stunt and.."

"Rachel, I'm not gonna try and mess you guys up any more. I promise. I get it. Besides I don't know the first thing about song writing, you're the music expert," Finn smiles.

Finn walks away and Rachel runs up to Sam at his locker.

"Hey, look if you don't feel like going to Color me Mine after what happened it's cool we can just go back to your place and hang out…" Sam starts but Rachel interrupts him with a kiss.

"No way, I've been looking forward to this all week. Besides, that was nothing new, except for people actually standing up for me. Anyway I've decided that it doesn't matter I'm gonna write my own songs anyway and then when they realize I was write I can properly say I told you so," Rachel smiles.

"That's my girl," Sam laughs wrapping his arm around Rachel and walking with her out of the school.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Do not own unfortunately.

A/N: Italicized means Sam's thoughts, bold means Rachel's thoughts

Choir room

Rachel's sitting at the piano hitting random notes when Puck walks in and sits next to her.

"What's up my hot Jewish American princess?" he asks.

"What do you want Puckerman?"

"Well word on the street is your dads are out of town and you're all alone in your house," he smirks.

"If by streets you mean my living room, Noah, then yes. You were there when they told me they were going on the Rosie O'Donnell cruise, why?"

"So, party this Saturday? I'll bring the beer ball. It's a mini keg"

"Forget it."

Puck stands up and walks to the other side of the piano.

"Come on, just the glee kids. We've been losin' our minds stressed about sectionals and stuff," He begs.

"Regional's. Besides you just want a place to have sex and get drunk," Rachel cringes.

"Yeah, there's a word for that. A party."

"No. My dad's they left me alone because they trusted me to be responsible."

"They left you alone because you suck and you're a total bore," Noah corrects her.

Rachel opens her mouth in shock.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean that. I mean I sorta did but, you're my best friend Berry and it'd be something fun and normal. Besides it'd give you lots of stuff to write a song about, way better than your headband," Puck laughs.

"You heard that?"

"Yeah and it was really bad, I mean I you're my girl and all but seriously?"

"Fine, Saturday, but if anything goes wrong Noah…"

"I got you Berry, don't worry."

Rachel's basement

Rachel's wearing this Wendy inspired green dress and standing at the top of her basement steps greeting Kurt, Blaine, and Finn and they walk in.

"Kurt, Blaine, I wasn't expecting you guys," Rachel says cheerily.

"Kurt's been blackmailing me ever since he saw my browser history. He kinda insisted on coming," Finn explains.

As they walk down the stairs Puck looks up from talking to Tina and glares at Finn, Sam is sitting on the couch smiling at Rachel.

"I'm totally off the clock right now. Rachel. I'm not a Warbler, I'm just Blaine. I'm not even wearing my uniform," Blaine placates her. "Is that a stage?"

"I like to give impromptu performances for our neighbors sometimes. Hey girlfriend! Having fun?" Rachel asks Quinn as she approaches.

"Yeah, awesome party," Quinn lies walking away.

"Okay let's go over the rules, everyone gets two drink tickets to keep things from getting out of hand. We're serving wine coolers today, it's our specialty. Actually it's all we have," she mumbles.

Artie, Brittany, Tina, and Mike walk up to Rachel.

"Great party Rachel, we gotta run," Artie says.

"We have dinner reservations," Tina adds.

They walk away and Puck walks over to her and Finn.

"Why's everybody leaving?"

"It's cuz this party blows. Look, if you want everyone to stay you have to let me break in to your dad's liquor cabinet. No one's gonna get buzzed off two wine coolers. I'll replace it before they get home," Puck promises.

Rachel looks at him and then at Sam. She smiles and nods.

"Let's party!"

An hour later

Things are much crazier everyone is obviously drunk. Sam's dancing on the stage and Rachel's spinning around with Artie. Quinn, Tina, Mike and Mercedes are playing a drinking game and Quinn is now wearing glasses and a red scarf on her head. Suddenly everyone decides to do body shots off Brittany. Santana hands a shot to Rachel, who looks at her, Brittany and then Sam. They all smile at her and Sam nods. She goes for it licking the salt of Brits belly before throwing back the shot. Sam grabs her and kisses her.

"That was so freaking sexy, babe," he whispers.

A while later

Sam and Rachel are on the couch in a hot and heavy make out session, when she jumps up.

"Spin the bottle! Who wants to play spin the bottle?"

Everyone cheers and Sam follows Rachel to the middle of her floor where the group gathers in a circle and starts playing. Brittany spins and lands on Sam. He looks at Rachel who is too drunk to not be okay with it. They meet in the middle and everyone, even Rachel cheers. When they break apart Sam leans over and kisses Rachel pulling her close.

"Love you, babe," he slurs.

Puck leans over and whispers in Sam's ear.

"You are so freaking lucky dude."

Sam just grins. Rachel spins next and lands on Blaine. Everyone is cheering and hooting.

"This I soutstanding!" Kurt yells.

"Blaine Warbler, I'm gonna rock you're world," Rachel slurs leaning across the circle towards Blaine.

She grabs his tie and their lips meet. It's sweet and simple at first until Blaine tangles his fingers in Rachel's hair and deepens the kiss. Sam is no longer smiling and neither is Kurt.

"Okay, I think we've had enough of that," Kurt says pulling them apart.

"You're face tastes awesome," Rachel mutters. "I think I just found a new duet partner!"

Rachel pulls Blaine up to the stage and they start their song everyone is enjoying the show except Sam and Kurt who are sitting on the couch arms crossed. Both seem to have sobered up rather quickly. When they finish their song Rachel walks over and sits in Sam's lap. Kurt walks over to Blaine.

"So, what'd you think Sammy?"

"I think Blaine needs to remember he's gay," Sam grits his teeth.

"Oh, Sammy, You know I love you. It was just a game, besides I was thinking and I think you should spend the night."

"Are you sure?"

"Come on," Rachel stands up taking Sam's hand and leading him upstairs.

Rachel's bedroom

Sam has Rachel backed against her door and they are making out heavily. Rachel runs her hands under his shirt before pulling it up and off him. Sam lifts Rachel up and she wraps her legs around his waist as he carries her over to her bed. He lays her down and places himself over her. He slides down her legs to her ankles before running his hands up her long legs, her dress following. Once he has her dressed bunched up at her waist he places a kiss on her stomach and Rachel sits up. She allows him push her dress over her head and throw it across the room. He pushes her gently back against her pillows and kisses her, while running his hands up and down her body before cupping her breasts. Rachel moans arching her back and digging her nails into Sam's shoulders.

"Sam, I need you… I need you to touch me," she breathes heavily.

Sam looks into her eyes before slowly moving one hand into her underwear.

The next morning

Rachel's alarm goes off and she reaches over to turn it off, but Sam's arm around her waist won't let her. She rolls over and places a kiss on his lips. Sam opens one eye and loosens his grip on her. Rachel then turns off her alarm before Sam pulls her back to him, placing a kiss on her lips.

"Morning," Sam whispers.

"My head is killing me," Rachel moans.

"Go shower, I'll make breakfast and get you some Advil," Sam whispers, pushing the hair out of her face and getting out of bed.

Rachel nods and watches him walk away.** I really do love him. He didn't even take advantage of me in my drunken state.** She smiles at the memory of last night.

Flashback

"I want you Sam. I want you inside of me," Rachel moans.

"Not tonight baby, not like this."

He kisses her lips and then trails his kisses down her body.

School

They all just finished performing Blame it for Shue and Rachel is standing next to Sam by one of the revolving couches when she starts walking towards the center stage and stumbles a bit. Sam reaches a hand out to catch her.

"Mr. Shue, First of all; that vest is very cute. You are all kinds of awesome." She reaches the center and grabs Mike's arm. "Second maybe, there's no song's about the dangers of drinking because there's really none as long as you have a proper designated driver. Have I ever told you how great you are?" Rachel asks turning to Mike.

Tina runs over and grabs Mike away from Rachel and Sam pulls Rachel back to him. Shue keeps talking until Santana starts crying. She's assures everyone she's ok and then the argument continues until Shue dismisses them.

The assembly

They are performing their song when Brittany throws up all over Rachel sending her running off the stage. Sam follows her and then Santana throws up.

Girl's locker room

Rachel's in a shower and Sam's waiting on a bench. When she walks out in a towel, Sam whistles.

"If this is what happens every time someone throws up on you I'll have to ask Brittany do it more often," he jokes.

"Not funny Sam that was disgusting and embarrassing," Rachel pouts pulling clothes out of her locker.

"Don't worry about it babe, I still love you. Covered in vomit, slushie, or making out with gay guys," Sam smirks.

"I love you too Sam, even if you are a total nerd," Rachel jokes back.

Sam drops his jaw and then starts tickling Rachel.

Coffee shop

Rachel and Kurt are at a table talking.

"Rachel, please. After your kiss Blaine has been walking around in this crazy alcohol induced haze. I know you love Sam, but Blaine's having a crisis. All you have to do is go lay one on him when he walks in and show him that it was just the alcohol and he's not really in love with you, please," Kurt begs.

"Fine, but you owe me," Rachel says spotting Blaine.

She gets up and walks over to him in line.

"Hey, Rachel what's going on…"Blaine starts but is interrupted by Rachel pulling him in for a kiss.

"Yup, I'm gay. 100% gay," Blaine realizes.

Rachel smiles and hugs him before walking away, pulling out her phone and calling Sam.

"You will never guess what Kurt just had me do.."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Do not own unfortunately.

A/N: Italicized means Sam's thoughts, bold means Rachel's thoughts

P.S. I'm part of a future glee roleplay on facebook looking for more members if interested message me or leave it in ur review

P.P. S. this Is my first attempt at smut so plz leave ur thought.

Celibacy club meeting

Besides Mrs. Pilsbury-Howell only Quinn and Rachel are in the room staring each other down.

"Okay, so today we're gonna talk about abstinence and why it's the only method worth a hoot," Mrs. Howell began.

"Actually I have some questions. Some things I'm curious about," Rachel starts.

"No, No, No, Why be curious. No, wait to have relations till your comfortable, right? Celibacy ladies!"

Choir room

Everyone's sitting in Glee staring at a freaked out Artie. Sam has his arm around the back of Rachel's chair and Puck I sitting behind them, kicking the chairs every once in awhile laughing as Sam's hand falls to Rachel's breasts. Shue walks in and Brittany announces she's preggo and the stork's getting ready to bring her baby. Everyone stares in shock at her and Sam just shakes his head.

Next day choir room

Shue's telling them that they are gonna be getting a lesson in sex-ed this week with the help of Miss Holiday. Everyone cheers except for Rachel who looks embarrassed and Quinn who just looks insulted. Miss Holiday starts talking about getting under the sheets and getting dirty and Sam smirks at Puck.

"I am so turned on right now," Puck mumbles.

"Um, what about those of us who've decided to remain celibate?" Rachel asks gesturing to her and Quinn.

Quinn tries to pull away from her and Sam just looks at her shocked.

"Oh, well I admire you. Although I think you're naive and possibly frigid, I do admire your choice," Miss Holiday responds.

**Rachel is so not frigid and after what happened between us I was definitely not expecting this.**

"I think this is a good time for a song," Shue cuts in.

Miss Holiday breaks out in a rendition of Do you wanna touch me, with Santana and Brittany dancing until the whole class joins in, Sam even manages to convince Rachel to get up and dance with him and she's having a lot of fun.

_This is a lot of fun and I'm not frigid I just want to be prepared and completely knowledgeable about this. I do not want to end up like Quinn._

Next Day in celibacy club

Puck is sitting next to Rachel across from Quinn as Emma starts the meeting.

"This meeting of the celibacy club will now come to order. Before we begin I would just like to start by congratulating you by reminding you that not one member of this club has had an unwanted pregnancy in almost a year. You get tensies from Emmsies. I'd also like to welcome our newest member Noah Puckerman."

"Are you lost Noah?" Rachel asks looking at him funny.

"Yeah, you don't belong here. You're the biggest French whore of them all," Quinn adds.

"Zises and I were gonna make a sex tape, I found out that making that tape would result in my arrest. I've hit rock bottom and I've come here to set myself straight," Puck announces.

"That's just awesome Noah and you're just in time because tomorrow the girls and I are gonna perform a number for the glee club extolling the benefits of celibacy," Emma tells him.

"I'm down for that, point of order though, while three chicks and me is just a typical Saturday night in the Puckerman bedroom it's not the best balance for singing. We need at least one more dude." Noah responds.

"I've got that covered," Emma answers.

The auditorium

Carl, Puck, Emma, Quinn, and Rachel are on stage performing Afternoon Delight. When they finish Brittany cheers, everyone else is looking at them weird and not because of Puck's faces. Miss Holiday walks up to the stage.

"Hi, um Holly here, so I'm a little confused, isn't this a strange song for the celibacy club to sing?" she questions.

"What? Why? It's so wholesome. It was written during the bicentennial to celebrate America and fireworks and.."

"No, it's about sneaking out for a nooner," Holly corrects her.

"Yes, exactly. A nooner's when you have desert in the middle of the day, right?" Emma questions.

As everyone starts to leave Rachel storms after Noah.

"You knew didn't you?" She yells.

"Knew what?" He responds.

"You what that song was really about and you let us make fools of ourselves," Rachel says near tears.

"Chill out Berry. It's not a big deal. You had fun didn't you?"

"Yes, but…"

"No buts, besides I know for a fact you're not so innocent anymore."

"Noah you promised…"

"And I haven't said a word to anyone about it, you know if you have questions you can talk to me, I don't think celibacy club is gonna help you much," Puck tells her wrapping his arm around her and joining a waiting Sam by the door.

Rachel's bedroom

Sam and Rachel are lying in her bed watching Avatar. Rachel has her head on Sam's chest and Sam's stroking Rachel's hair. Suddenly, Rachel pulls back from Sam and sits up. Sam pauses the movie and looks at her questioningly.

"I love you," Rachel blurts out.

Sam smiles. "I love you too, Rach."

Rachel smiles and moves to straddle Sam. Sam places his hands on her thighs and tangles one hand in her hair before leaning in to kiss her. It starts off innocent until Rachel runs her hands through his hair pulling him closer and rocking her hips against his. Sam lets her take control and she deepens the kiss her hands running down over Sam's shoulders and slowly up under his t-shirt. She runs her hands over his abs a few times before grabbing the bottom and pulling the shirt over Sam's head. When she tries to move back in to kiss him Sam stops her.

"Rachel, what are you doing?"

"I want this Sam. I want you. Don't you want me?"

Rachel looks down shyly and Sam cups her chin tilting her head back up.

"So fucking much."

He captures Rachel's mouth and runs his hand over her body. He cups her breasts and squeezes gently. When she moans and grinds harder against him he reaches for the hem of her shirt and pulls it over her head. He trails kisses down her neck and sucks at her pulse point hard enough to know she'll have a hickey in the morning. His hands are rubbing her breasts through her bra, until Rachel reaches behind her and unclasps it tossing it to the floor. Sam leans back and stares for a second before flipping them over so he's on top. He kisses his way down her body massaging one breast while kissing the other. Rachel's hand makes its way into Sam's pants and he grabs her wrist to stop her.

"This is about you babe, that comes later." He smiles kissing her stomach.

His hands run up her legs tugging her skirt off. Once he tosses it to the floor he runs his fingers along her inner thigh. His fingers rub over her soaked panties and Rachel arches her back and moans. Her hands make their way to his head and she lightly tugs on his hair.

"Sam… please…" Rachel whimpers.

Sam smirks before slowly pulling her underwear off and kissing his way back up her legs. He teasingly swipes his tongue along her slit. Rachel squirms under his touch and he smirks before letting his tongue explore her clit more thoroughly. He alternates between licking and sucking, Rachel urging him on, until Rachel starts to clamp around him and he knows she's close. He removes his mouth and inserts a finger. Rachel gasps as he pumps in and out of her occasionally twisting it. When he thinks she's ready he adds another before bending down and sucking on her clit. It's too much and Rachel finally lets go and cums around Sam's fingers. He licks her clean and she pulls him into a kiss. Surprisingly she isn't repulsed by the taste of herself on his lips. Her hands once more reach to unbutton Sam's pants and this time he lets her. Helping her pull off his jeans and boxers. When he's naked and on top of her Rachel reaches into the rawer next to her bed and pulls out a condom. She rips it open with her teeth before reaching down and slipping it over Sam's hard member. He hisses at her touch and Rachel gives him a pleased smirk. He brushes her bangs and looks her in the eyes silently asking her if she's sure. When she grabs his dick and moves it towards her entrance he takes that as a yes and bracing himself on his arms. He slowly enters her. She tenses from the pain at first and he stills letting her adjust. After a few seconds she grabs his hips and pulls him closer to her, letting out a moan. Sam takes this as his cue to begin moving and starts to slowly thrust in and out, Rachel meeting his every thrust. Sam alternates between slow and gentle, too fast and hard both of them moaning, and grunting. "Fuck" Rachel moans and it causes Sam to pause in shock. Rachel thrusts up hard recapturing his attention. When he feels her start to clamp around him he reaches between them to pinch her clit and she screams in ecstasy as her orgasm washes over her Sam following closely behind her. When they both come back down her rolls off her and moves to dispose the condom. Rachel whimpers at the loss of contact. When Sam climbs back into the bed he pulls her close and kisses her forehead.

"I love you," He whispers.

"I love you too," Rachel responds snuggling closer to him and closing her eyes. _Thank god for Puck and his promiscuous ways._


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Do not own unfortunately.

A/N: Italicized means Sam's thoughts, bold means Rachel's thoughts

Ps. So sorry for the delay. Real Life caught up with me.

Choir room

Sam was standing outside the door to the choir room watching his girlfriend sing and talk to Finn. _I don't get it. Why is she still going to Finn? It doesn't make any sense._ Sam trusted Rachel, he just wasn't sure he trusted Finn. Sam walked away completely missing Quinn who was watching the same thing.

Choir room the next day

Sam's sitting next to Rachel. He keeps shooting glares Finn's way. He's so lost in his mind he misses what Shue is talking about until he hears Santana say Rachel's name.

"All those in favor of shooting Rachel down a second time?" Santana asked raising her hand.

Sam watches as everyone's hands go up except Rachel, Sam, Quinn, and Finn's. What shocks Sam is that this time Quinn speaks up.

"No, I think Rachel's right. This team works best when we push ourselves." She explains and everyone lowers their hands and looks at her. "We do something a little different."

"That's true but, if all the other teams are doing amazing songs we're not gonna bee so good." Mercedes pointed out.

"You're right. We're not gonna be as good. We're gonna be better." Quinn responded confidently. "We won't be using other people's words or music. It'll be our own. Our own hearts, our own souls, not just our voices. We have a really talented songwriter in our midst, Rachel. I was thinking maybe you and I could write a song together." Quinn smiled down at Rachel.

Puck was looking at Quinn suspiciously, Finn just looked confused and Sam he was still trying to figure out what was happening between Rachel and Finn.

"I'm with Quinn and Rachel. I mean if these two can agree on something it's probably worth considering." Finn smiled at Rachel.

Sam glared. _No way. This is not happening. Finn Hudson is not going to take Rachel._ He glared at the floor.

Hallway

Rachel's at her locker putting away her books when Sam storms over to her. Rachel smiles at him until she sees the angry look on his face and frowns.

"What's wrong?"

"What's going on with you and Finn?" Sam grits.

Rachel's face scrunches up in confusion. "I don't know what you're talking about. There's nothing going on between me and Finn." She reaches out to take his hand but he moves away.

"I saw you earlier. You guys were singing and talking. I don't get you Rachel, I thought after what happened with us you were in this. I thought we were in this for the long haul. Guess I was wrong." He said before shaking his head and walking away.

Rachel just stood there with her mouth hanging open. She honestly had no idea what just happened. She loved Sam. There was nothing going on between her and Finn. **Did Sam just break up with me?** Rachel closed her locker and ran to the auditorium. She needed her safe haven right now.

Choir room

Rachel walks over to the piano where Quinn is sitting.

"We're friend right?" Rachel asks.

"Yeah, I guess so.." Quinn answers confused and standing up.

"We can be honest with each other right?"

Quinn sighed. "Go ahead ask me."

"Are you and Finn together?"

"Yes. It's been a couple weeks now. God, Rachel it's like groundhogs day with you. God Rachel. Get over it already. You have Sam stop moping over Finn. You can't have them both." Quinn yelled.

"Why are you being so mean?" Rachel bit her lip trying not to cry.

Quinn walked over to stand in front of Rachel. "You wanna know how this story plays out. I get Finn and we stay here and start a family. I'll become a successful real estate agent and Finn will take over Kurt's dads tire shop. You don't belong here; Rachel and you can't hate me for helping to send you on your way. You have a good thing with Sam. You two are gonna get out of here and do great things. So, just let Finn go. Forget him."

"How can you say that?"

"Damn it Rachel, you are so frustrating! That's why you can't write a good song because you live in this little schoolgirl fantasy of life. Rachel if you keep looking for that happy ending with Finn then you are never gonna get it right. So let's just write this song okay." Quinn walked back over to the piano and sat down.

"No, I think I'm gonna write this song on my own." Rachel said turning and leaving.

Rachel's room

Rachel's crying on her bed writing her song. There are pictures of her and Sam scattered all over her room.

**Quinn was right. I love Sam. I don't know what I was doing with Finn. I don't want him, I want Sam.**

Regionals

Rachel was sitting next to Puck. Sam had sat as far from her as possible, in the row behind her and at the other end next to Santana. Rachel would look back at him every few seconds until Puck would pinch her and frown. When the Warblers started singing "Raise your Glass" everyone jumped up and started dancing. Sam couldn't help but watch Rachel. She looked amazing and happy. _Maybe she really is better off without me._

Dressing room

Rachel's putting on her make-up when Sam walks up behind her.

"You look great." Sam smiled.

Rachel turned around "Sam.."

"I really like your song. You're gonna do great." Sam cut her off before turning to walk away.

Rachel reached out and grabbed his arm. "Good. I mean every word of it."

Rachel let him go and he stared at her. They stood there until she was called onto the stage. Sam watched from the wings as she sang her song.

Bus

Everyone was piling on the bus to head back to Lima. They were all either celebrating their win or talking about Sue punching that lady. Sam saw Rachel sitting alone and headed back to sit next to her only to have Puck stand in his way.

"Dude, if you're gonna make her cry and ruin this moment for her don't even bother." He warned Sam.

"I'm not. At least I hope not."

Puck nodded and sat back down. Sam went and stood next to Rachel.

"This seat taken?"

Rachel looked up at him and shook her head. Sam sat down and took her hand.

"I'm sorry Sam. I don't know what I was doing. I love you. I want to be with you. Finn and I are over." She looked at him begging him to believe her.

Sam took her face in his hands and kissed her.

"I love you too."


End file.
